


Un ramo de claveles

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, POV First Person, Toll - Freeform, Twincest, twincest not related
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: El regreso a casa de Tessa se verá interrumpido cuando se encuentre con una persona en particular y el trato ha cerrar será con un ramo de claveles.





	Un ramo de claveles

Hoy llegaría tarde a casa. No importaba, solo tendría que esperar que el bus que me dejaba a una cuadra de mi casa llegara. Así que me dispuse a esperar en el paradero.

Podía notar que el lugar estaba ocupado por una vendedora ambulante, quién vendía chucherías, la conocía, o algo así, me acerqué y la saludé pidiendo que me dé algunos chuches dulces que tanto me gusta. Ella con una sonrisa me atendió y yo agradecí pagándole, luego me fui a sentar a la espera. 

Mi mochila pesaba así que la puse entre mis piernas, mientras abría un chupetín y me lo llevaba a la boca, saqué mis auriculares y me los puse en las orejas para oír a alguna música rap que estuviese en mi reproductor. 

Me encantaba el rap. No podía vivir sin ella. Si tuviera una buena voz cantaría pero no la tenía así que solo me dediqué aprender a tocar la guitarra. No podía negar que era una diosa cuando tocaba sus cuerdas y hacia que estas sonasen al son de mi alma, lo que yo quería mostrar al mundo. 

Mi ego estaba aumentando cada día más. Debía bajar un poco los humos. 

Sonriendo levemente de mi mochila sacaba una gorra que me abrigara la cabeza, poseía trenzas africanas, esas que estaban apegadas al cuero cabelludo. Había sufrido del puto dolor cuando me las hicieron hace semanas. Creo que mejor hubiese seguido con las rastas. En fin ya me las había quitado, quizá volvería hacermelas pero esta vez negras no rubias. 

Era comienzos de invierno en Hamburgo. Esta vez el tiempo aseguraba que iba a hacer un frío de los cojones. Así que recé que cerraran el instituto en caso de una granizada mientras mis dedos se movían al compás de la música y yo andaba perdida en ella con los ojos cerrados. 

No pude en reparar cuando alguien tropezó cerca de mí llevándose consigo mi cuerpo. 

—¡Ah! 

—Auch... —tosía junto a la persona que se había sujetado de mi cuerpo para no caerse más pero como andaba de perdida con la música no mantuve la fuerza suficiente. 

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Su voz era muy suave y podría jurar que era escuchar a una deidad hablar—. Joven, no pude evitarlo. 

¿Joven? Ala, que me confundieron como chico. Gracias ropa, de verás.

—No te preocupes. Suele suceder y soy una chica —aclaré sacudiendo el polvo que se me pegó a las rodillas. 

—¡¿Ah?! Ay... en serio, lo siento más.—Se arrodilló para inclinarse en modo de disculpa. Aún no veía su rostro así que levanté mi mirada luego de sobar mi pierna que se llevo la peor parte. 

La pude ver. Oh Señor, era.., era un ángel. Era tan bella y tan exótica. 

—N-No es necesaria las disculpas... —he tartamudeado, ¡rayos! 

—Aún así, ¡lo siento! —sus puños se anudaron en su vestido azul noche. 

Mis ojos no podían evitar recorrer todo de ella. ¿Cómo me puede llamar tanta atención una chica? ¡¿Acaso soy lesbiana?! Mierda. ¿A lo mejor bisexual? Ah, como sea. 

—En serio. No hay necesidad —mis ojos vieron un ramo de flores, tenían un nombre, ¿creo que eran claveles?—. Tu ramo...

—¿Eh? —Su cabeza se movió hacia el otro extremo y vio el ramo en el piso—. Ay... —Gateó como una niña sin importar que su vestido se ensuciase—, siguen a salvo. —Su risa pequeña me estremeció. 

Yo me levanté recogiendo mi mochila. Me di la vuelta para poder ayudarla a levantarse pero ella ya estaba de pie. 

—Disculpa de nuevo... —se agachó una vez más en modo de disculpas.

—No. Dije que no es necesario —estaba media acalorada y la culpable estaba en frente mío.

—¡Estás roja! —Puso sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas. 

—No es nada... —su contacto me quemaba—, es algo normal.

—Uhm... —Hizo una mueca y luego prosiguió hablando—¿Esperas el bus? 

—Sí —dije con normalidad.

—Entonces por mi negligencia te acompañaré hasta que se digne a aparecer. 

—¡No! De verdad. No tienes porque hacerlo —le mencioné para persuadirla.

—Uhm no te haré caso —se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y fue a sentarse. Palmeó al costado para que me sentara, a regañadientes acepté.

—¿No tienes que irte a casa?

—Pues... me acaban de botar de casa.

—¡¿Qué?! —lo decía tan natural. Con una sonrisa. Ha de estar mintiendo—. Estás bromeando. 

—No lo hago. Me acaban de botar de casa. ¿Por qué mentiría?

—No lo sé, ¿por qué? —pregunté balbuceando— Es decir, ¿por qué te botaron de casa?

—Mis padres no aceptarían a una hija que tuvo un amorío con otra mujer —me sonrió tristemente.

—Ah... —mis ojos se cruzaron con las de ella.

—¿No eres homofóbica, no? —cuestionó mirándome fijamente.

—No. No lo soy —le dije con firmeza.

—Eso es bueno...

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté con preocupación, no podía evitarlo.

—Pues... —sus manos jugaron con el ramo de flores—, me hallaron junto a mi ex novia besándola. 

—Oh, lo siento —tragué saliva al imaginarme la situación a la que tuvo que haber enfrentado. 

—No lo sientas... —se rió sin muchas ganas— lo doloroso fue que ella me empujó alegando que la forcé y me devolvió esto —señaló el ramo de claveles—. Tirándolo al suelo. No me dolió que me botaran de casa, me dolió su traición. Me dejó totalmente sola en esto. 

Pude vislumbrar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no quería soltar. Me sentí culpable. 

—No debí preguntar lo que pasó. Lo siento —le tomé de la mano.

—No... —secó sus lágrimas acumuladas con su mano libre—. Soy una llorona, no te preocupes. 

Mordí mi labio inferior en donde llevaba el piercing y la abracé para consolarla. 

—Todo estará bien. De alguna u otra forma lo estará. No sé cómo, pero créeme, lo estará —le di ánimos sinceros. Ella se echó a llorar en mis hombros. 

—N-No es justo... no tenían que tratarme así, ¿acaso soy una enferma? No es mi culpa amar a una persona de mi mismo sexo. No es justo. No lo es... —sollozaba y yo la mecía en mis brazos.

—Todo irá bien...

—Uh... —afirmó aferrándose en mí.

Había pasado un buen rato hasta que dejó de llorar y la dejé de abrazar. Teníamos unas sonrisas al momento de vernos y por alguna razón echamos a reír. 

—Gracias... —dijo riendo.

Negué con la mirada. 

—No es necesario, ¿dime tienes dónde quedarte? 

—Pues... el plan era quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca. Y luego pensaría qué hacer —sonrió con diversión. 

—¡Estás loca! ¡No! ¡No! Te vienes conmigo.... —le iba a dar cobijo a una desconocida que quizá me mentía pero no hice caso a mis suposiciones. No mentía, ella no podía. 

—¡¿Eh?! No. Soy una desconocida total, ¿tus padres no se enfadarán? —dijo con leve sonrojo en ella. 

—Tranquila, ellos te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Para ellos mis amigos son también familia. 

—¿Desde cuándo somos amigas? —inquirió con una ceja alzada. 

—Pues..., lloraste en mis hombros. Eso cuenta —dije también con la ceja alzada. La escuché reír antes de contestarme.

—Fue un broma... —se paró de un salto y su vestido se ondeó con elegancia—, entonces seamos amigas... —me tomó de las manos poniéndose frente de mí con una sonrisa que estoy segura que siempre la recordaría y quisiese ver siempre—. Gracias. De verdad, tengo la suerte de encontrarte. Creo que eres mi ángel.

No, estas equivocada tú eres el ángel aquí, quise decir pero me callé. Sus orbes empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez y yo liberando mi zurda se las limpié. 

—No llores. Estaré contenta y aliviada que estés en mi casa y no afuera, aquí en este frío.... —me quedé alargando la palabra porque no sabía su nombre—  ¿Tu nombre? 

—Me llamo Bell, Bell Trümper. Hoy voy a invadir tu casa. Disculpa las molestias. 

—Bell... —su nombre tan hermoso como ella. Ella era un ángel caído del cielo —. Bienvenida a casa que no te moleste mi desorden. Espero que la fortaleza de Tessa Kaulitz sea de tu agrado —compartí adelantando lo que diría si estuviéramos en casa. 

Nuestras risas se unieron. 

—¿Cómo podría pagarte todo lo que haces Tessa?

—No hay nada que pagar.

—Si debo hacerlo... —sus ojos se posaron en el ramo de claveles—. Sé que esto es poco. Y que originalmente era para mi ex, pero sé que tú le darás un buen uso —me extendió el ramo a mis manos.

—G-Gracias... —mi voz una vez más tartamudeó. Mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí de seguro. 

Mientras ella me ofrecía esa sonrisa que de seguro tarde o temprano me haría caer en sus redes. 

Tarde o temprano lo sabría, por ahora era esperar el bus para que nos lleve a casa. Hoy no regresaría sola. Sino llegaría al lado de Bell, mi nueva amiga..., y quizá en un futuro algo más si ella lo permitiese.


End file.
